


Dumbledore's Ultimate Plan For The Greater Good

by Greensword101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil!Dumbledore Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensword101/pseuds/Greensword101
Summary: My original idea was to have Harry confront his parents ala 'alive but still abandoned their son' cliché, but then I realized that it was already cliché. Princess of the Blacks does it (dark, but interesting tale by Silently Watches) and so do plenty of other fics. But no one ever seems to bother discussing one thing:In the event that Lily and James (somehow) survived Halloween that tragic night, why would they give up their son when there was no insurance for his safety?Or in the words of Kains from SAO: Abridged, Episode 6:"WHYYYY?!"It doesn't make sense because there would be no sacrificial magic that meant Harry had to live with the Dursleys. So why would Dumbledore expect two parents who were willing to give up their lives for their baby to give up said baby just because he said so? And with a Blood Ward that never really existed in canon, believe me, I checked. The only thing I got was Lily's sacrificial magic part. No mention of a ward at all.Silently Watches thought my original idea of having Dumbledore attack when attempting to plead with them failed wouldn't make much sense. He said that the old goat was a charmer, but I had no way of getting him to convince the Potters otherwise without saying "Because I said so."And thus, my answer was that some random girl tried to alter the universe and failed because she was trying to bewitch the Greatest Sorcerer of the time. Along with several others, but I digress. Molly making love potions and putting them in food that Harry would eat makes as much sense as the rest of the Wizardry World does.How Voldemort was destroyed isn't really important. After all, from the fics I read regarding this cliche, they never really seem to explain it that above is inspired by Silently Watches' style of disclaiming. The only thing he wouldn't let anyone imitate are his storylines, which I can never pull off yet. Check out his work.In the writing world, I will see you!





	1. The Parents That Said No

**Disclaimer** : Did Dumbledore have any good reasons to place Harry into the Dursleys' home aside from Lily's sacrificial protection? If so, all rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If not, then the rights still belong to them and I don't want a lawsuit….

* * *

 

"So, this is the plan that I have in mind." Dumbledore said. "Harry is going to be sent to the Dursleys and will live there for the next several years, a complete stranger in the Muggle world. If my calculations are correct, the Blood Ward should keep him safe until he's 17. He will rejoin the Wizarding World when he gets his acceptance letter at Hogwarts, so you can look forward to seeing him ten years from now."

Lily and James Potter looked at him with blank faces, Dumbledore assumed that they were simply processing his clever plan. He may not be a parent, but it wasn't easy for one to give up their child after all. The tea that Lily was holding started tilting until brown liquid began dripping onto the table. A small baby began whining a little, the bottle in James' hand forgotten. With Voldemort vanquished, or so it seemed, by some force that came from Harry that everyone in the know was still trying to make heads or tails out of, Dumbledore thought he had the perfect solution to the problem.

If only Lily and James could see it that way...

"I understand your reluctance to do so." Dumbledore said in a sympathetic tone, it did pain him to separate the family and put a child in that kind of environment. If things were different, then his heart wouldn't be that heavy. "But please know that this is for the Greater Good and if the Dark Lord is still alive, we need the Chosen One to be ready for him when he returns."

"Absolutely not." James said quickly, but firmly.

"Thank you for agreeing with this plan, James, I know I will not let you – could you please repeat that?"

"I said no." James repeated slowly. He held the bundle in his arms more tightly as if it would slip away into thin air. Lily looked at Dumbledore with an expression of bewilderment.

"You must understand." Dumbledore pleaded. He looked to Lily, becoming intimidated by James' glare and hoping she would be more reasonable. "Harry is not safe with you, he has to go with your sister. He must grow up away from all the fame and attention that he will receive."

"How is  _this_ ," Lily gestured to their new and undamaged home in Ottery St. Catchpole, "not safe?! Peter isn't the Secret Keeper, no one knows what happened on Halloween except for us and Sirius, and what the bloody hell is a blood ward?"

The look on her face was etched with confusion; from Dumbledore's sudden appearance and insistence that Harry be sent away, to the suggestion that the Wizarding World somehow knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished by an infant when the only people who knew this fact were in the room at the moment, and to the mention of a 'Blood Ward.'

"The protection you cast against Voldemort" – James shuddered at the name – "means that Harry will be safe from the Dark Lord as long as he remains with someone who shares the same blood as you."

"Albus…" Lily started slowly. "There are several things wrong with what you just said. First and most importantly,  _there is no such thing as a Blood Ward!_  Yes, there is blood protection, but a ward implies barrier. As in, something that doesn't move. Which means Harry wouldn't be safe outside of Petunia's home – or inside, for all I know. The only blood magic I heard of requires  _my death_  for the spell to work! A substitute. Someone else to fall in another's place. That is how blood protection works.

"Which brings me to my second point of why I would send my only son to live with my sister. She  _hates_  me and I think she would hate little Harry too."

"But she would take him in, regardless." Dumbledore insisted patiently, certain he could convince the two to part ways with the small baby mewling in James' arms, a small scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. James quickly started rocking his son back and forth slowly, humming what Dumbledore recognized as a Muggle lullaby. Slowly, the child quieted down and snored softly. James looked between his wife and Dumbledore before walking out of the living room, still humming the Muggle lullaby about purchasing a mockingbird in exchange for peace and quiet.

"Not if she knew I was alive, she wouldn't." Lily whispered, worried that she would wake Harry up with the noise. "That brings me to my third point –"

"Is this related to the Blood Ward?" Dumbledore sighed, feeling a little insulted that a twenty-year-old was claiming that something he knew for a long time didn't exist.

"Yes." Lily said dryly. "Since the blood protection – no, you old goat, there is no such thing as a Blood Ward – means that  _I_ would have to die in order for Harry to be sent off to Petunia and her family, then there really is no point in Harry going there in the first place since I'm  _clearly_  still alive and kicking. So…why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Its for the Greater –"

" _Finish that sentence and I'll hex you!_ "

Dumbledore stopped himself, feeling the Elder Wand hidden in his robes, ready to be pulled out in a moment's notice. Lily hadn't drawn her wand yet and he did not want any violence occurring. He had to convince her and James to part with Harry somehow and it had just occurred to him that constantly using the phrase 'the Greater Good' wasn't a good explanation at all. In fact, it seemed to aggravate anyone who had the misfortune of hearing it more than once, as Severus had the decency to remind him shortly after becoming a turncoat to the Death Eaters.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to speak of the other reason for splitting up the family – what did Lily know of Blood magic? His own mother used a Blood Ward to keep his dear sister safe from the families of the Muggle boys who had traumatized her so – and spoke again.

"People are asking questions about Voldemort's demise." He began. "Rumors are being spread, some say that he was annihilated by his own Death Eaters out of sheer amusement. The truth will somehow get out, and when it does, Harry will be known to every witch and wizard before he even utters his first word –"

"Actually, Harry said his first word two months before his first birthday." Lily interjected. Dumbledore just stared. "He's almost a year and a half old, Albus, it's practically expected of children under most circumstances. That's what Papa told me, at least."

Her green eyes looked downward, Dumbledore didn't need Occulumency to know where her thoughts were lingering at the moment.

He continued in a gentler tone. "If Harry already knows how to talk, then he'll certainly know more things as he grows older –"

"Your point?" Lily crossed her arms.

"He'll certainly have an inflated ego –"

"What?!" Lily's voice sounded almost acidic, her eyes furrowed in anger.

"He needs to grow up away from the fame –"

"And you think James and I are unable to do that?!" Lily raised her voice for a moment before catching herself on the fourth word. There was movement in the next room, James' footsteps were surprisingly loud. "We're his parents and you think we'll just ship him off to Surrey just because you think we wouldn't do an adequate job of raising a well-mannered child?!"

"It's not as simple as it sounds, Lily. One only has to look at James to –"

"YOU NAMED HIM HEAD BOY SEVENTH YEAR!"

"I understand, but an old man can make a mistake or two." Dumbledore continued patiently, ignoring the crying that began anew in the next room.

" _I'm_ the one who can keep James in his place.  _I'm_  the one who wouldn't go out with him until he cleaned up his act. And if you think I can't accomplish the same with my son, then you can go!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand."

It wasn't until he had stood up, walked out of the house and heard the door slam shut with a WHAM! that something clicked inside of him. That, and the appearance of his phoenix, Fawkes, in a burst of flames, signing as he did so.

 _I know that if things were different, the Dursleys would be the only option, but why did I bother coming here?!_  He thought with bewilderment. As the song continued, he recollected the fuzzy memories of his saying or thinking "For The Greater Good" were becoming ever fuzzier before he saw the illusion break.

A moment later, his mind became clearer, as if blood pressure had decreased dramatically.

 _A Blood Ward?!_ Dumbledore's face went red.  _No wonder Lily thought I was crazy, where did that madness come from?!_

Right before he took ahold of Fawkes and vanished in a dazzling display of fire, Dumbledore pondered why he would constantly say the Greater Good in his mind.

A short distance away, a young woman with indescribable beauty watched behind bushes that clearly weren't there two minutes ago. She cursed herself for the failed attempt at drama, believing that the young infant who was being cooed over by his loving – and very much alive – parents had just lost his chance at being given incredible abilities.

So what if she bewitched the Dursleys so that they would do indescribable torture the moment they set their eyes on him? They were going to be killed within a few years by someone's stupidity. But it wouldn't be satisfying since there would be no justice. And that Harry would be taken in by someone thereafter, so it wasn't like he wouldn't know happiness. What mattered was that her hopes of creating a Wizard God forged from pain and misery and then being introduced to a beautiful girl who would compliment him in all ways that didn't make sense. Maybe a harem, if she was able to manipulate reality to her bidding. And no friends that were redheads, either. They clearly had no souls. Oh, oh, and unimaginable wealth and constant mentions of sex –

It never occurred to her that Dumbledore would suddenly appear in front of her and fire a Stunning Jinx. It also never occurred to her that he would look through her memories and see what other kind of damage she had caused.

It also, also never occurred to her that the sister of Lily Potter would be arrested for attempted infanticide the next morning after a phone call from a Mrs. Figg to the police occurred because she didn't place a charm to make the neighborhood completely oblivious to the horrendous torture she had hoped would occur to the baby named Harry for some illogical reason.

The parents of the child who was attacked by the mad woman refused to settle, especially since she seemed determined to use a knife on their black-haired baby and called him a freak. Years of therapy would soon follow afterwards.

Vernon Dursley was institutionalized two months later after attacking someone with black hair and glasses for no reason, constantly muttering how he was "ungrateful" even though the two never met before. Dudley Dursley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge, growing up to believe that both of his parents were psychos and that dogs were the absolute worst to live with.

And on the same street that the Potters were living on, Molly Weasley had quickly overcome the same Confundus Charm that had befallen Dumbledore, wondering why she had the strange urge to make love potions for a boy she never met and steal all of his money even if he would offer half of it with her family.

When young Percy Weasley found her in the bathroom later, he attributed it to morning sickness. Moly attributed it to absolute disgust over those weird impulses that had taken ahold of her mind for a few moments.

Before the day was over, the girl who had attempted to rewrite the universe by just "changing" a few people was being grilled by the Aurors over her actions. They deemed her a lunatic and had her Kissed.

And the girl thought that it was certainly  _not_ kinky in her last moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was to have Harry confront his parents ala 'alive but still abandoned their son' cliché, but then I realized that it was already cliché. Princess of the Blacks does it (dark, but interesting tale by Silently Watches) and so do plenty of other fics. But no one ever seems to bother discussing one thing:
> 
> In the event that Lily and James (somehow) survived Halloween that tragic night, why would they give up their son when there was no insurance for his safety?
> 
> Or in the words of Kains from SAO: Abridged, Episode 6:
> 
> "WHYYYY?!"
> 
> It doesn't make sense because there would be no sacrificial magic that meant Harry had to live with the Dursleys. So why would Dumbledore expect two parents who were willing to give up their lives for their baby to give up said baby just because he said so? And with a Blood Ward that never really existed in canon, believe me, I checked. The only thing I got was Lily's sacrificial magic part. No mention of a ward at all.
> 
> Silently Watches thought my original idea of having Dumbledore attack when attempting to plead with them failed wouldn't make much sense. He said that the old goat was a charmer, but I had no way of getting him to convince the Potters otherwise without saying "Because I said so."
> 
> And thus, my answer was that some random girl tried to alter the universe and failed because she was trying to bewitch the Greatest Sorcerer of the time. Along with several others, but I digress. Molly making love potions and putting them in food that Harry would eat makes as much sense as the rest of the Wizardry World does.
> 
> How Voldemort was destroyed isn't really important. After all, from the fics I read regarding this cliche, they never really seem to explain it that above is inspired by Silently Watches' style of disclaiming. The only thing he wouldn't let anyone imitate are his storylines, which I can never pull off yet. Check out his work.
> 
> In the writing world, I will see you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Did we ever learn how Gringotts Bank worked in the seven books it is mentioned and seen at times? If not, all rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore did his best to look solemn as he walked up the marble steps of Gringotts Bank. He never expected meeting with the goblins to discuss what he had intended so soon, but then again, he had overestimated Lily's blood protection. When confronting Voldemort in the guise of Professor Quirrell, it had never occurred to the old wizard that the protection of love  _never_  actually activated.

Harry James Potter was declared dead, his neck broken from strangulation. If the Anti-Apparation Charm wasn't activated, then subduing and taking back the Stone would have been a much harder task to handle in Dumbledore's old age. Quirrell's role as host ended with Voldemort's spirit departing from him, his body blackening as whatever magic Voldemort used to keep both of them alive vanished.

He knew that there would be questions, people demanding why an eleven year-old – three of them, in fact – was dead in supposedly the safest school in Europe. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger left for home at the term's end, their parents having to bring them back personally. Those who had vilified the Boy Who Lived for costing them the House Cup now whispered among themselves, asking if they were being too hard on him.

At the same time, Dumbledore knew that a door had been opened. If he was capable and willing to investigate the trail of breadcrumbs that Tom Riddle had left in his life before that Halloween night, then it would have been easier for Dumbledore to know that Harry hadn't needed go to the Dursleys in the first place.

The charm specifically stated that in order for the protection to be cast, that someone of the same blood as the one who cast it had to accept the one protected into their home. Of course, Dumbledore could have easily asked Petunia Dusley nee Evans for a small amount of blood and find a wizard with the same blood type. That way, the protection would still work, since the blood that Lily Potter nee Evans shared would have still been used. It was possible for Harry to have lived a decent childhood if Dumbledore was willing to think more technically. After all, the Bond of Blood didn't require the one taking Harry in to give consent on the matter.

But he was getting ahead of himself. These thoughts were just starting to come to him in recent times, when he realized that for all of its power, the Blood Bond still had limits. He had completely forgotten to take into account that the spell would break if Harry no longer saw Number 4 Privet Drive as his home, which he must have done so while at Hogwarts.

Were he a better man, Dumbledore would have resigned in shame and saw to it that the Dursleys were brought to justice. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had the decency to admit – at least to himself – that he was not all that good.

He had ulterior motives for sending Harry there, motives that he knew would have McGonagall hexing him the moment she knew the truth.

Entering Gringotts Bank, Dumbledore took in the magnificent hallway. Goblins certainly had a way with decorating; if nothing else, they deserved credit for that. He walked up to the front desk at the end of the hallway, waiting patiently for a woman to finish up. When another goblin appeared, and guided the woman towards the tunnels, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I wish to speak to someone about the Potters' Will bequeathed for the late Harry Potter."

The goblin, who had briefly focused on examining some coins in front of him before Dumbledore interrupted him, looked up with a snarl. Dumbledore took in the yellow-green skin, coupled with a pointed nose, traditionally long fingers and black hair. The signs of a rookie. Excellent.

"And why would one be interested in something meant for family only?"

"A simple matter I need to address." Dumbledore explained calmly. "Regarding if there are those mentioned receiving inheritance but have yet to get it."

"Then let the goblins will see to it that the recipients shall earn what they were meant to."

"If I could simply discuss this, Great Goblin," Dumbledore felt the honorific would at least mollify the one he was talking to and keep him from being thrown out, "As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am acting  _in locus parentis_  for all students. The least I can do for the late Harry Potter is ensure that all bequeathed to him is distributed among the remaining members of his family."

The goblin inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "Very well. I shall bring this up to Gumenx immediately."

"Thank you." Dumbledore smiled.

The goblin stepped down and exited to a door on the far left. Minutes passed before he returned with a plump-looking goblin with grey skin and silvery hair dressed in what Dumbledore knew to be dragonhide. The younger goblin averted Dumbledore's gaze while the older goblin he assumed was Gumenx briskly walked over to him.

"Name?" Gumenx said harshly.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He said, silently asking why his parent gave him so many names.

"Well Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Gumenx started, "could you explain to me why this  _alkakhaar –_ "

The young goblin flinched at the tone.

" – came barging into my office regarding some will?"

"I only wished to glean information about the late Harry –"

Gumenx waved his hand dismissively. "I am aware of whom the will concerns! What I don't know is why  _you_  need this information."

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts, my duty is to act  _in locus parentis_  for any student left in my care. Therefore, it is within my duty to ensure that the late Potter's finances are taken care of and –"

"The Potter account is closed. Goodbye." Gumenx began walking away.

"W-what?" Dumbledore stared in shock.

"Mister Harry Potter never had a will made." Gumenx sneered at the old wizard. "The money that was left by his late parents has now been seized by Gringotts in light of his…tragic demise…"

_What?_

"B-but, what about me?" Dumbledore asked. "Didn't the Potters mention me as the benefactor in the events that Harry would be killed?"

Gumenx frowned. "That would be the case…if you were ever in the will to begin with. The only other recipient mentioned was a Sirius Black. However, he is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban, which means he has forfeited his rights to the inheritance offered. In the events he is released – which he won't be – then Gringotts will grant him the inheritance owed to him accordingly."

_No! All of my plans for naught!_ Dumbledore maintained his composure, drawing a wand in the Gringotts Bank for anything other than inspection would be treated as a hostile act.

"If I may ask, why am I not in the will?" He asked slowly.

Gumenx looked back at the younger goblin with a nasty grin and both of them shared a laugh. The younger goblin began to guide Dumbledore out while Gumenx said this while tears of mirth streamed down his face.

"What? You think just because you're Dumbledore that  _every_  former student would include you in their wills? By Ragnuk, it's not always about you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard of this happening, and when I thought about it, my first question would be why Lily and James would put Dumbledore into their wills. They might have looked up to him, but unless he was very close to them in canon, then adding him to the will seems like an extreme to me.
> 
> From what I know about banking - which is little - accounts can be closed if someone is dead. The bank automatically seizes the late person's money and that's the end of it. Not sure about criminals and things regarding inheritance, either. Please forgive me if I am wrong and feel free to point me in the right direction for good info.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to point out is how the protection spell works. Theoretically, as far as I remember in the 7th book, Harry was told that the protection would break when he no longer saw Privet Drive as home. But he ran away in book 3, so wouldn't that have meant he no longer saw it as home? What about when he called Hogwarts his home? I really wanted to explore this concept in another idea I have in mind, but we'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In the writing world, I will see you.


	3. Dealing with Magical Cores

**Disclaimer:** Did we ever learn about how the concept of magic works in the Wizardry World? If not, all rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

_This is bad!_ Dumbledore thought. _Utterly bad._

Harry had just demonstrated an incredible display of wandless magic against a mountain troll, lying unconscious on the floor. His friend, Ronald Weasley looked on in amazement.

"Bloody hell, Harry." He whispered. "That was bloody amazing!"

_Harry isn't supposed to be doing stuff like this! His magic is too powerful. I must erase his memory of the incident and bind his magical core._

Hermione saw Dumbledore pull out his wand, a frown etched onto her face. "Headmaster, what are you doing?"

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Granger. In fact, it will be like this whole thing never happened."

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean 'like it never happened'?"

"Simply that, Mister Weasley."

"Harry, Hermione, run!"

Ron barely got the words out when Dumbledore immobilized all three of them with Body-Bind Curses. Miverva came strolling in, taking in the sight of the mountain troll on the ground, and then to the first year students having their memories changed.

"Albus, what are you doing?"

"It is for the Greater Good, Minerva, I assure you." Dumbledore said before he pointed his wand at Harry. "And now for the core…"

"WHAT CORE?!"

"The magical core, Minerva, what else? I must bind it." Dumbledore quickly pointed his wand at her, not registering the red stream of light hitting his back until it was too late. Before blacking out, he realized that any sane person would have attacked if someone they identified as a colleague would outright point their wand at them threateningly.

* * *

What felt like moments later, he woke up, his limbs frozen and his wand gone. He looked up at the ceiling and saw that he was in the Hospital Wing. That was when the painful cramping occurred. Dumbledore panicked, forgetting that he needed to have his drink every hour.

Then, he heard Minerva speaking.

"He was using Memory Charms on the students – thank goodness they aren't harmed otherwise – and then started going on about Mister Potter's 'magical core', whatever in heavens that could be."

"I am surprised that he was able to get as far as the girls' bathroom to begin with." He heard his voice, his blood running ice cold. He heard movement near him. "Ah, I believe our guest is awake now. Is his wand with him?"

"Of course not, Albus, that would have been stupid to leave it with an intruder. First a troll, now this imposter! What next, dragons?!"

" _No scorch marks, usually they're linked._ " Albus Dumbledore said. He looked over to him, no twinkling in his eyes. "Now, who might you be? Severus, the Veritaserum."

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus Snape loomed over him with a small bottle, prying his mouth open and tilting the potion so that three drops would fall in.

"And now…" A red light and he could move his mouth again. "Are you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian –"

"No, just don't say all those names!" He snapped.

"Then who are you?"

His mouth moved against his will. "I am Quirinus Quirrell."

"Quirrell?!" Minerva looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"Under the orders of Lord Voldemort, who is living in the back of my head and currently plotting my demise for the painful transformation I put him through just to get to Harry Potter."

Snape scoffed. "If you truly have the Dark Lord living on the back of you – wait, what?"

His eyes widened as the words sunk in.

"I was attempting to seal Harry Potter's magical core before Minerva intervened. I erased his memories of the occurrence in case he would attempt to break free of the binding, along with his two cohorts."

"You lost me at magical core…" Snape said in a flat tone. "There is no such thing as that."

He looked at Dumbledore, as if wanting to say that  _he_ should have been made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this term instead of Quirrell. Dumbledore ignored him.

"He also said he was doing it for the Greater Good, Albus." Minerva added. "How did he get some of your hair?"

"Bathroom." Quirrell said. "It was the hairs from his -"

"I don't want to know!"

His mouth moved to finish the answer, but no sound came out.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh, Tom. Why would you ever expect me to say something that ridiculous?"

"You did say 'nitwit, blubbery, oddment, and tweak' for the Opening Feast, Albus." Minerva said in a dry voice. "So, I suppose our troublemaker could be excused for saying something that ridiculous in the first place."

Quirrell felt his master's presence overcome him and knew nothing more again. Until he woke up and found himself on fire...somehow. He blamed it on the fiery chicken that came out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did anyone get the idea of magical cores in the first place? Never heard a single mention of them in the books. Also took inspiration from One Misfired Spell Later, where Dumbledore erased the memories of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the other teachers present, before binding Harry's magical core. My biggest question would be why didn't any of the teachers try stopping the old man from using a Memory Charm on them in the first place.


End file.
